1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for using content data, such as music content data or video content data, apparatuses and methods for distributing information that is used for the apparatuses and methods for using content data, and recording media having recorded content and associated information thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of music content are abundantly provided via recording media such as compact discs (CDs) or via transmission media such as the Internet. Various techniques have been proposed so that users can use such abundant music content in various manners according to the users' needs.
For example, in a playback apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-55464, positions of bars of music content that is recorded on a CD, an MD (MINI DISC®), or the like are automatically calculated so that it is possible to display bar numbers of the music content or to start playback from a specified bar. With the playback apparatus, it is possible, for example, to accurately recognize the bar numbers of the respective bars of the music content, simply locate the playback position to the beginning of an intended bar, and to repeatedly play back only the bar. This serves to improve the efficiency of learning the music or practice for playing the music.
According to an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-177784, it is possible to extract points of acoustic change, such as a highlight portion of music content, from audio signals (acoustic signals) of a piece of music (music content). With this apparatus, it is possible to start playback from the beginning of a piece of music, the second chorus, a highlight portion, or the like. Thus, it is relatively easy to extract or play back a desired part of audio content.
With these techniques, it is possible to enjoy music content more flexibly and effectively.